The Dating Game
by Nyte Kat
Summary: Jake's mother takes advantage of his recent break up to set him up with a straight she kat. Rated M for mature themes and language


**Description: Going along with this whole "Gay Jake" idea I've been attached to lately, I thought I'd go for something with a little more drama. **

**Jake and Seth decide that things aren't working out and they should see other kats. Jake's mother decides to take this oppertunity to try and persuade her son to see things from a "straighter" perspective.**

* * *

Seth felt his heart beat faster with every stroke of Jake's paws. No one knew how to give a back rub like Jake Clawson, and Seth was content to let his lover caress any and every inch of his body. His eyes rolled back as Jake slightly dug his claws into the short cream colored fur, scratching the soft flesh underneath. Seth curled his toes, wagging his tale as Jake's touch became deeper and more erotic. Jake could feel the anxious movements beneath him, and moved his strong paws south, rubbing that delicate area at the base of the tail.

Both kats were naked and had been fooling around for hours, and the foreplay was finally about to turn into what they both wanted. Seth was purring loudly, his body prone, and Jake took full advantage of it. Just as they both reached the boundaries of ecstacy, they switched positions, and Jake was now gripping the silk sheets that covered Seth's large bed. Soon, they both collapsed in a tangled, sweaty heap of fur, panting and smiling with sweet satisfaction, only to be interrupted by a familiar beeping.

"Oh, not again." Seth pouted.

Jake frowned. "Sorry, love." He reached over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, calling the source of the interruption. "Hey Chance, what's going on?" That question was soon followed by "I'm on my way." Jake turned to Seth to appologise, but Seth just shook his head.

"Just go." His voice was cold.

Jake quickly pulled on his clothes. "Oh don't get mad, you know how important this job is. I don't want to be stuck in that salvage yard forever. And the more cars we have to fix, the closer I am to getting out of that hole."

"You're always running off as soon as he pages you." Seth frowned. "I feel more like a toy to you than a lover."

"Look, I'll call you when I get a break. We'll discuss it then." Jake made sure he had everything he came with and then kissed Seth between the ears.

* * *

T-Bone had dropped off the cyclotron in an abandoned tunnel so that Razor could just meet him. He was just about to try and page his gunner when Razor's signal beeped onto his radar. "Hey sureshot, what took you so long? Or do I want to know?"

"Nothing I didn't enjoy," Razor replied.

"We'll just leave it at that then. Are you in docking position?" T-Bone asked, noting the proximity of the cycle on the radar.

"Ready when you are," Razor revved the bike a little more than neccassary, using a construction site as a ramp, launching himself into the bay of the Turbokat.

"Welcome aboard. Would you prefer a window or an isle seat?" T-Bone grinned.

"Anything with a view and a cocktail," Razor replied. "What's the status of the situation?"

"Mac and Molly Mange have hijacked one of Pumadyne's wonderful inventions. If you look to your left you can see them arguing over Mac's driving." T-Bone banked the jet and came in close so that Razor could analyze the situation. "I've got a few shots off, but the alloy's dense. Everything seems to just bounce right off."

"Hmmm," Razor cocked his head a little to the left. "Let's try gumming it up a little." He locked onto the giant machine's weapons. "Firing cement canon." It was almost funny how the cement backed up the missiles, causing the weapon to backfire and explode the machine.

"Looks like our work here is done." Razor grinned, watching the Metalikats' once again severed metal heads argue over who's fault it was.

* * *

Chance furrowed his brow, intent on blocking the "conversation" his partner was having on the phone, but it really was getting difficult. According to Seth, Jake was so quick to leave when work called that it was a little suspicious. Jake felt that Seth was just being jealous and acting like a kitten. Seth felt like Jake was making light of a situation that should be taken seriously, and he sometimes felt like Jake used him for sex. Chance groaned. It was bad enough that Jake had spent the last hour on the phone instead of helping with the backup of broken rust-buckets in the garage, but did he have to make his conversations so obvious? As close as they were, it still wasn't close enough for Chance to willingly involve himself in Jake's love life. Finally, he heard Jake hang up the phone. "Glad that's over." Chance mumbled. "Any luck getting you to do something constructive tonight, besides fight with your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Jake mumbled, sounding irritated. "And, yeah. I got that one." He pointed to a mud-covered SUV that looked like it had rolled down a hill.

"Good luck." Chance chuckled, relieved that the drama was currently over.

* * *

A week later

"Megakat Repair and Salvage." Jake said mechanically.

"Jake, honey, its mom."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Hey."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with us tomorrow night."

"Who's 'us'?" Jake sighed.

"Well, I've got this friend that just moved here. I met her at work. And she's already met your sisters. I thought, since I don't really see you much, not since... well we'll leave it at that. Anyway, it would really mean a lot to me."

Jake could already hear her trying to guilt him into it. He knew if he said "no" that things would just sort of snowball. "Sure."  
"Great! Then I'll meet you at Norelli's"

"Why somewhere so nice?" Jake asked.

"I like their food, that's why. Just wear something nice. Try and get all that grease off before you show up."

"Fine, fine. When?" Jake rolled his eyes again.

"Tomorrow at 6. Be sharp." She directed.

"Okay." Jake said before haning up. "Great."

The next day

Jake checked his reflection in the car window before entering the classy Italian restaurant. The hostess smiled. "I'm meeting someone. Could you tell me if she's already here?"

"Last name, please?" She asked in a high pitched voice.

"Clawson." Jake looked around nervously, feeling slightly out of his element.

"Yes. Your party is waiting. This way." She led Jake to a table set for three with two she-kats already seated.

"Jacob. You're ten minutes late." Velia Clawson smiled. " Denise, this is my son Jake." Velia eyed her son's appearance with a bit of contempt. Jake had purposely dressed in a light pink silk shirt with tightly fitted khaki dress pants.

"Hello, Denise," Jake smiled and shook her paw before sitting down, resisting the urge to cross his legs in a feminine manner just to push his mother's buttons.

"So Vel was telling me you'd just been through a nasty breakup," Denise attempted to break the ice.

"Heh, well yeah. But breakups are rarely ever pretty," Jake replied.

"Oh don't I know," Denise gave him a sypathetic pout as the waiter approached the table.

Velia ordered for both herself and Denise. When it was Jake's turn to order he gave a soft smile and said "I'll just have the salad, fat free vinegret."

Velia closed her eyes in embarrassment and turned to Denise. "If you could excuse me for a moment, I need to find the Ladies Room."

Jake turned to Denise, "Listen, I don't know what my mother has told you, but before this dinner goes anywhere, I think you should know that I'm gay."

Denise gave a soft chuckle, "I had my suspicions. But you have to give her credit, she is trying very hard."

"You have no idea the lengths she'll go to." Jake said quietly, seeing his mother return.

"Oh I see you two are getting along just fine," Velia said.

Jake forced a smile and faked his way through the rest of the evening.

On the way home Jake stopped at a local cafe called Java Jive to pick up a Caramel Mocha Latte and to call Chance. He noted the flirtatious smile the younger tom behind the counter gave when Jake's paw touched his. "Could you tell me where the pay phone is?" Jake asked, taking his change.

"Um, right around the corner on the right, by the restroom doors." He replied.

"Thanks... Eric." Jake said, reading his name tag, making the kat blush.

Jake put his quarters into the phone and dialed the salvage yard. Chance's deep voice answered professionally, expecting some stranded kat. Jake couldn't help but notice how sexy his partner sounded on the phone, and then pushed the thought from his mind, chalking it up to being single and on the rebound. "Hey, Chance." Jake paused, listening to Chance's response, "No, everything's fine. I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick up a pizza or anything."

"Yeah, I ate, but it was all a little rich for me, so I didn't eat much."

"Anchovies?" Jake made a slight face. They were too salty for him."And some milk. Ok I'll see you in about an hour."

"Yeah, later." Jake hung up and walked around the corner. He caught Eric staring and smiled, walking up to the counter. "Hi." Jake smiled. "Maybe I'm being a little too quick on the draw here, and I hope I'm not making any wrong assumptions, but..." He grabbed a napkin and wrote his name and phone number on it. "If I'm on the right track, give me a call and maybe we can go out sometime." Eric looked down at the napkin and blushed again, folding it up and sticking it in his pocket. He nodded. "Sure, Jake."

"Great, I look forward to it." Jake said with a triumphant grin and left the cafe with a skip in his step.

* * *

A Few Days Later

Jake parked the truck. "You can come in with me if you want, I just need to grab a few things," He said to Eric. Jake heard his date running up the stairs behind him and the brush up against him as he unlocked the door. Chance wouldn't mind Jake having someone over for just a few minutes, and it wasn't like Eric was staying the night. "It's not much and if I had my way it would be a lot better looking." Jake appologised for the mess. "My roommate isn't much of a housekeeper." Jake ignored the blinking one on the answering machine, instead just grabbed the phone and looked at the caller id. His mom. He'd call her later. Running into his room, he grabbed a clean shirt out of the closet and pulled his off. Then he sprayed a quick mist of cologne on his chest and put on the shirt, leaving it unbuttoned. Running back into the living room, he saw Eric just sort of standing there, looking a little awkward, his eyes on Jake's abs. Before either one could think, the two kats were in a massive lip-lock. Jake's senses were raw and he could practically drink the younger tom's horomones. The kissing gave way to a heated makeout session with Jake pressed up against the back of the couch. Suddenly the door opened and a loud, "Holy crud!" and a bang resounded from the kitchen. Jake pushed Eric back jerked his head. "Chance!" He turned his head in attempt to regain composure. "This is..." He cleared his throught. "This is Eric. Eric this is Chance. And we were just leaving." Jake grabbed his keys and his wide eyed date before rushing past the wide eyed Chance.

"That was awkward." Jake laughed when he was in the truck.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise you and Chance..." Eric started.  
"No, it's not like that. Chance is completely straight. Completely." Jake emphasized, "He's just never walked in and seen me that... prone I guess. And I wouldn't even really call it 'prone' just caught in the moment. What I mean is..." Jake stopped at a red light. "Maybe we could go somewhere and finish what we started?"

* * *

Jake straightened his shirt and jeans before walking up the stairs. He could hear his mom's voice. In fact he'd been bracing himself for her voice since the moment he saw her car in the driveway. Jake pushed open the door. "Hey, mom." Jake said with a forced grin. "What are you doing here?"  
"Well when my son won't return my phone calls I thought I should stop by and make sure you were okay." Velia said with mock sweetness.

"Im great. Chance, could I talk to you for a second." Jake practically pulled Chance down the hall and into his bedroom. "Listen, about today. I'm so sorry. We were only here for a second and I was just going to grab a clean shirt and be out the door and things just sort of..."  
"Okay, I got it. It's no big deal. Just not something I really wanted to see... ever. Now let me ask you something." Chance's face was serious.

"Yeah, anything." Jake blinked.

"How old is that kit?" Chance asked.

"What?" Jake shook his head.

"How old? 'Cause he didn't look a day over 16 to me." Chance crossed his arms over his chest.

"He says he's 20." Jake frowned.

"Well make sure before you get anymore serious." Chance said in a brotherly tone. "And next time... hang a sock on the door handle or something."

Jake nodded.

"Now go say whatever it is you have to say to your mom to make her leave."

"If I knew what that was, I would have said it before I came in, instead of saying hello." Jake muttered before walking back into the leaving room.

"Jake, why on earth did you tell that girl you were gay." His mother hissed.

"Because I am." Jake replied. "Or did you have too much to drink and forget."

"But that kat you broke up with. Why couldn't you just give her a chance? She's such a sweet girl." His mother asked.

"You're right. She's nice. Maybe we could all go out for coffee." Jake narrowed his eyes. "But she isn't my type."

"You know you really are being a fool about this." Velia scolded. "You've made a mockery of all the good morals I've tried to teach you and your sisters. You've turned your back on the word of God. And worst of all, you've made a decision that could kill you."

Jake shook his head. "Mother, you're being rediculous." He almost laughed.

"I'm serious Jake. You couldn't get a disease or something." She feigned worry.

"Oh my God. You're completely off your rocker." Jake rolled his eyes and looked at Chance. "Chance, I am so sorry you have to hear this crazy old lady blowing my entire life out of proportion." He turned back to his mom. "Could you please leave, now that you've made yourself look completely stupid?"  
"And what do I tell Denise?" She asked.

"Okay, you want me to go out with her. Fine. You tell her to call me when she gets a sex change and I might be interested." Jake opened the door for his mother. "I believe this is the way out."

Velia scoffed and huffed before stomping down the stairs. Jake made a show of slamming the door.

Then the phone rang. Jake let his forehead rest against the door.

"Jake, it's Seth." Chance handed him the phone.

"What?" Jake asked sharply.

"Whoa, someone's had a bad day." Seth's voice was chirpy.

"And it's just come to a peak." Jake replied with equal chirpy-ness.

"Okay, I was just calling to see if we could work things out." Seth said, sounding stressed.

"Sure, let me reccommend a great therapist. Oh and how about someone to help me manage my time. That way I can plan spontaneous events around your every need." Jake snapped.

Seth was silent. "Apparently I caught you at a bad time."

"Fuck yeah, you did. And for future reference, any time is a bad time." Jake clicked the phone off and threw it on to the table.

"Are you okay?" Chance asked, feeling awkward for being caught in the middle of Jake's problems.

"I'm fine." Jake said quietly, grabbing a bottle of aspirin off the top of the fridge and then grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Maybe you shouldn't be drinking right now, " Chance said with slight trepidation.

Jake sighed. "Yeah, that's the best advice I've had all day. Hopefully you can forgive me for not taking it." He walked back down the hall. "If you need me I'll be in my room rationalizing my sudden alcohol addiction."

Chance decided to give Jake an hour to cool his jets and then knocked on his bedroom door. A quiet, almost inaudible "yeah" came from inside and Chance opened the door. Jake was sitting on the window ledge, one foot on the ledge with his knee drawn up and the other foot hanging down to the floor. "Can I ask you something?" Jake didn't look at Chance or wait for a response. "When is it worth giving up what makes you happy for the sake of making everyone else happy?"

Chance sat on Jake's bed. "I would have to say only when there's a life at stake." He shifted and cleared his throat. "Look, you didn't have to tell me you were gay. I figured it out. And I'm still working on being completely comfortable with it. But your mom. I can't tell you what to think. I can't tell you what to do. I mean, she's your mom. I think you should just give it some time. And let her realise you aren't going to change, and that she needs to stop trying to change you."

Jake nodded and sighed. "Thanks." He gave looked down for a few minutes, chewing on his lip. Chance took that as his cue to leave. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Jake replied, watching Chance leave his room. He dropped the empty bottle in the trash can beside his bed and flopped down on it. Turning off the lamp, he stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours before finally drifting off to sleep.

End

**Okay, another half-witted fic popped out in a matter of days. As always, based on some actual events and minor insomnia. Read and Review.**

**Nyte Kat**


End file.
